Ai
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Que peuvent bien faire Danny et Steve dans une cuisine en pleine nuit? Un dessert bien particulier. Slash Mcdanno je ne vous étonné plus Lemon


_Attention ceci est un PWP… je sais je ne peux pas y résister mais entre ces deux-là *ravale toute la salive perdue* et merci à ma petite Aunbrey pour m'avoir donné l'idée ^^^^_

_« Oh mon… Oh ma… Humph ! Oh Steve ! »_

_« Chut, chut Danno tu ne veux pas non plus réveiller tout le monde là ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu résister deux secondes pour me prendre sur la table de la cuisine ! »_

_« Et laisser la glace se réchauffer le temps qu'on arrive là-haut ? Tu rêves babe ! Maintenant tais-toi et hum… » « OMFG ! » « Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? »_

Il se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses cris d'extase mais c'était vraiment de plus en plus dur. En effet, Steve avait été pris d'une petite fantaisie ce soir en décidant qu'un dessert devait être bien meilleur sur son partenaire que bien réparti dans une coupe.

Et pour l'instant, il n'était pas déçu : rien que la vision que lui donnait son homme, le haut de son corps presque entièrement recouvert de chantilly et de sauce chocolat- insistant particulièrement sur le contour des tétons et le nombril, éparpillant ici et là quelques framboises toutes fraîches. Ne parlons pas de l'érection fièrement dressée recouverte de liquide chocolaté et réservant encore une petite surprise pour la vraiment toute fin de ce traitement spécial.

Une fois son « assiette » préparée, il débuta par les petits cercles blancs autour de sa poitrine, faisant de lents mouvements circulaires, sa langue récoltant le petit tas accumulé, avant de mordiller les petits bouts de chair. La tête de son homme partait déjà de gauche à droite, des petits miaulements s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il prit le même plaisir avec le second, arrachant toujours les mêmes sons à son petit blond.

Sa bouche revint ensuite au milieu où une petite traînée de fruits rouges se trouvait. Il les prit une à une dans sa bouche, les croquant délicatement et rencontrant les lèvres de son amant de temps en temps. Une, deux, trois, quatre… cette dernière il la garda entre ses dents afin de la faire goûter à son tour à son amour qui s'en délecta avec grand plaisir. Du jus coulait sur le menton du brun, qu'il s'empressa d'ôter avec sa langue. Un « Hum » bien audible se fit entendre des deux côtés.

Un grognement quitta ses lèvres cependant quand les siennes le quittèrent au bout de longues secondes. Mais de nouveau, il dut se les mordre pour ne pas hurler quand Steve atteint son nombril, répétant la même action que plus haut mais cette fois il fit glisser son organe dans l'antre si chaleureux et accueillant. Danno ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il se sentait bien, ses yeux roulant à l'arrière de son crâne. Une main s'accrocha à l'arrière de celui de son chéri et l'autre partit en arrière, se balançant dans le vide. Il pensait que son nirvana était atteint, ce ne fut pourtant rien comparé à ce moment où il se sentit engouffré par une gorge chaude et mouillée, descendant de haut en bas en dégustant avec un énorme plaisir le liquide chocolaté mêlé au liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Ses hanches commençaient à bouger et le brun, une fois terminé son « nettoyage » se décida à passer son ultime surprise. Il se décala donc de la table afin d'aller chercher la glace à la vanille qu'il avait dans le congélateur. Il ouvrit le pot et plongea la cuillère dedans.

Danno, toujours sur la table, commençait à s'impatienter.

« Babe, que fais-tu ? »

« Attends un petit peu j'ai une surprise pour toi, mon Danno ! »

Il enfouit le morceau dans sa bouche. La froideur ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, cela refroidissait légèrement ses ardeurs. La nourriture fondait délicatement sur sa langue. Il reprit une seconde petite cuillère et retourna vers son homme qui l'observait avec des yeux noircis par le désir et la luxure. S'asseyant sur un petit tabouret, il fit relever légèrement le fessier de son homme afin d'accéder à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Lapant d'abord ses abricots avant d'y apposer un petit coup de dents, il fit lentement glisser sa langue plus bas. Ecartant un peu les jambes de son amour, il fit des cercles autour de l'entrée de son paradis, surprenant le blond par la froideur du contact. Celui-ci avait presque le dos cassé par le plaisir intense circulant dans ses veines, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et ses gémissements se répétaient inlassablement.

« S-Steve je… je n'en peux plus ! »

« Je sais mon cœur ! T'en veux encore ? »

« Han, han oh oui ne t'a-arr-arrêtes pas, con… oh mon dieu ! »

Cette fois, il ne put plus se contenir. La langue de celui qu'il aimait venait de le pénétrer sans aucune brutalité. Il prenait tout son temps, s'amusant de faire languir encore plus son amant. Il ne voyait pas son visage à cause de son dos courbé mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour bien se l'imaginer : rougi, la sueur coulant sur son front, les cheveux habituellement couverts de gel totalement défaits. Quand il voulut glisser une main vers son sexe tendu, Steve la fit écarter. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : totalement le dominer. Il avait totalement réussi. Son homme n'était plus qu'une masse molle et ça le rendait frivole. Il s'en donna à cœur joie pendant un bon moment avant de revenir au plus important.

Parsemant son corps de baisers, il remonta vers la bouche tant aimée. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts il fit glisser à l'endroit où il était tant convoité. Embrassant son amour à perdre haleine, il en soupirait d'aise. Une phalange franchit l'endroit qui se détendait. Danno n'arrêtait plus de haleter.

« C'est ça que tu veux mon amour ? »

« O-Ou-Oui… han ne t'arrêtes plus ! Je… »

« Eh pourquoi la cuisine est allumée, ya encore quelqu'un là-dedans ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu vas voir ? »

« Oh putain ! »

D'un bond les deux amants se relevèrent à toute vitesse en attrapant leurs affaires qui traînaient sur le sol. Sans attendre une seconde, ils traversèrent le couloir en courant vers les ascenseurs. Par bonheur, personne sur leur chemin !

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, Danno avait totalement oublié son désir et sa colère reprit totalement le dessus.

« Non mais ce n'est pas possible, non mais merde Steve t'imagines qu'on a bien failli se faire griller sur ce coup-là ! Non mais t'imagine Humpf… »

Le blond fut vite coupé dans ses protestations, des lèvres redevenues chaudes emprisonnant les siennes. Il voulut se débattre mais rien à faire.

« On n'a rien eu ce n'est pas trop grave ! »

« Ouais mais là… »

« Eh, je dois te rappeler que tu n'as pas vraiment protesté ? »

« Un point pour toi ! Mais bon tu n'arranges pas ton cas ! »

« Ouais mais ce n'est pas drôle si on n'avait pas au moins essayé ! Tiens un ascenseur, ça me donne une autre idée ! »

« Attends… ah non, ah non je ne suis pas d'accord, on va… oh putain Steve je te déteste ! »

« Au contraire, tu m'aimes ! »

Un second point pour lui et le blond n'eut plus le courage de protester maintenant que l'ascenseur était stoppé et que Steve reprit ses attentions précédentes. Il n'avait pas si tort : un petit tour par les cuisines d'un hôtel pouvait bien être amusant…

Fin…


End file.
